the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, In Twoleg-Place... Icy yawned. ICY TheOneAndOnly 01:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Luke.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) She padded back to the alley. 18:50, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "Caelia is getting sick, and have you seen Loki much? Because I think he's gone." Savara explained and pointed her tail towards Caelia, a weak little bundle of fur. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 18:53, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Azul pawed at Caelia's tail. --- Loki was padding down an alley and saw Cletus and Alex farther down. ''ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'' ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 18:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Icy nodded. She gave Savara some herbs to treat Caelia. 18:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Savara purred and wrapped her tail around all her kits. --- Alex gulped feircly and spoke. "Cletus, I'm in love with you." Dawn is so awesome! 19:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) "You're... serious...?" Cletus questioned. ''ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'' ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 19:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Alex nodded. Dawn is so awesome! 19:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Cletus cast a side glance and sighed. "Just... give me some time alone," he said as he padded away. ''ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　'' ''ＡＮＤ　'' [[User blog:Icefern| 　ＭＵＳＩＣ！]] 19:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Alex odded and continued to sit there. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 19:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Aero decided to go hunting. He padded out of his alley and began to stalk a mouse. 19:26, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Lilia found a dumpster and darted underneath it. I hope no other cat has already claimed this dumpster... she thought, curling her tail around her paws. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 02:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Aero spotted Lilia. "What are you doing?" he asked. 02:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Rue ran off crying, realizing Hermes wasn't coming back. ---- Luciana roamed the twoleg streets boredly, two bored dogs decided to chase her, making her ram in Aero by mistake. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 02:54, August 12, 2013 (UTC)' "Um, hi," he said to Luciana. 02:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Luciana shook her pelt, stepped off of him and looked up shyly. "Sorry, there were dogs chasing me- and then they led me here- and well... I'm sorry!" She lowered her head again. Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 03:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) "Um, okay," he replied. 03:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Luciana got up looked down at her paws. She was tired, hungry and weak ever since her and Artemis departed from their walk. Dawn 03:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Aero padded away and returnd to hunting. 03:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Luciana prowled off and found a chicken leg. ---- Coyote traveled with his inmate, Wolf, they were a scary pair. Coyote searched for food, while Wolf stood guard, the large dogs eyes narrowed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Aero caught a small rat. 03:23, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Coyote and Wolf traveled back to there den with two plump rats. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to his alley with his catch. ---- Icy padded around, looking for food. 03:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Coyote and Wolf ate the ratsm and Coyote went out to go and find water. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 03:29, August 12, 2013 (UTC) He took a bite out of the mouse. 03:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC) (Um, Dawny... I have a charrie named Wolf..:/) Midnight padded out of her den and looked around. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 03:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Kuro lied down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) (Wolf is a dog, and I've had Coyote and Wolf for a long time :/) Wolf licked Coyote's head and laid on his back. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 01:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Icy caught a skinny mouse. 02:03, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Kuro fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, August 15, 2013 (UTC) (I'm sorry I haven't been very active lately, just moved to AZ.) Vimy wandered around, hoping to find a mouse or squirrel. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Dark padded over to Vimy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, okay.. Sorry :/) Roku poked his head out of his den. He dashed out. Tater!I like potatoes' :3'19:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Dark said hi to Vimy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Heather licked long strokes down her side, washing her short pelt. (idk) 14:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, hi," Vimy responded. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Perseus dropped a mouse at Heather's paws. 20:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru left Perseus to watch the kits while she went on a walk. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ainia tore around the alley, screeching. 21:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) TOhru sighedm wishing her and Pereues could have some alone time again. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Heather blinked her eyes open and scanned the mouse while Perseus left, tail twitching. Ainia jumped off a dumpster and tackled Perseus. "Gotcha!" 21:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru sighed and laid down, hearing footsteps behind her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus grunted, shoving Ainia off. 21:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) TOhr froze and slowly turned around, seeing Jackson, she screamed. Yet Jackson made no intention to attack her. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus heard a scream and lifted his head, ears pricked. 21:45, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Tohru froze as his cold voice spilled out of his mouth. "I am sorry for attacking you before, I just have never seen a she-cat as pretty as you. But its a shame that Perseus has you at the ''moment. ''All though, I have seen your kits, and they're just as beautiful as you." Tohru stepped back, attempting to talk. "Y-You-Wh-What? I-I w-wait." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Perseus say Jackson talking to Tohru, and felt the fur on the back of his neck rise in anger. Ainia growled, not knowing this strange tom."What chu talking about? MY MOMMA HAS A MATE, MEANY!" She fluffed up her fur, appearing to look larger despite her tiny frame. 21:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) TOhru couldn't speak. -- Jackson looked down at Ainia and nodded. "See how pretty she is? She looks just like you." He ran his tail down TOhru's back, making her hiss in anger. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "I said leave her alone!!" Ainia squealed angrily. She stomped on his tail. (lol) 22:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Dark asked Vimy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Lilia lay shivering in the trashcan she had taken as a new home. She could feel negativity emanating from near her. It was getting harder to hold on... MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 10:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark waited for an answer.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dionysus staggered over to Dark. "Was up?" he mewed slowly before collapsing. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "Um...nothing much" Dark replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dionysus just laughed strangely before he passed out. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark looked down at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dionysus opened his eyes. "I'm hungry" he laughed. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) "I see.." Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dionysus then tried to stand up, his legs wobbling beneath him. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:13, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark just looked at him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay